


Rather Be

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: Birthday party, drinking games, secret crushes. What happens when all of these secrets come out in the open? Will they get together will it last?





	Rather Be

A/N This was wrote whole listening too Rather Be by clean Bandit

It was Victorie's first birthday, all of the Weasley's were at the burrow for her party. "I thought you said Charlie was coming?" Molly asks Bill. "He said he was, maybe he just got busy," Bill shrugs. "And where is Hermione? She is coming right Harry?" Molly asks. "She said she was. She just had to stop at home first for the present," Harry says. The door opens and you could hear laughing. "Hi everyone, sorry I'm late. Got held up at work, "Charlie says walking in with a handful of presents. "I know those all aren't from you," Bill says raising an eyebrow. "He ran into me coming up the drive and decided to help me bring up the presents," Hermione says coming in. Charlie smiles at her softly before setting the presents down. "Now where is my goddaughter?" Charlie asks. Fleur comes into the room holding Victorie. Charlie walks over taking her before talking to her in a baby voice. Hermione smiles at the sight before giving Molly a hug and saying hello to everyone. 

Everyone was outside watching Teddy and Victorie play with toys. All the adults had a drink in their hand and were talking. "Man I miss Romania, how is my baby?" Hermione asks Charlie. Everyone watched the two interact with each other. "She's good, I think she misses you. Jay went to go feed her the other day and she burned him. She been real cranky," Charlie tells her. "I miss her too, I'm trying to get transferred over there," Hermione says lowly. Charlie smiles at her and looks her over. "We all miss you, the guys talk nonstop about you, and some of the girls even ask about you, when you write to me," Charlie tells her. "I should hopefully know next week, whether or not they're gonna let me transfer or not," She says. Molly gives the two a knowing look. "We're just friends mom," Charlie huffs looking over at Hermione who had walked over to George. "Friends don't look at each other like that," Molly tells him. He just shrugs and takes another drink. 

"Present time," Fleur says grabbing the first present off of the table. Charlie and Hermione sat beside each other. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder as they watch Victorie, Bill, and Fleur open her presents. Charlie had an arm wrapped around Hermione's waist keeping her close to his body. Ginny raises her eyebrow at her friend who mouths later. After the presents were open everyone had dinner, and cake. When the kids were put to bed, everyone sat in a circle and were gonna play a game. "Truth or dare, would you rather or never have I ever?" Ginny asks leaning against Harry. Hermione scolds at her. 

Eventually they decided never have I ever, since it was already a drinking game. "I'll go first, never have I ever had a threesome?" Ginny asks. Everyone but Hermione, George, and Fred drank. Everyone looked at Hermione with wide eyes. The three look at each other, before taking a drink to bare with the questions. "Was it with each other?" Ginny asks jumping up and down. They all nod their heads before taking a drink. "Fire whiskey was involved the night before, then it happened again the next morning," Fred shrugs. "Never have I ever, had a crush on my brothers friend or my friends brother," Bill asks. Everyone but Fred, Hermione, and Charlie drink. "It's not Ron," Hermione shrugs leaning against Fred's legs. "On the count of three you all spill," Bill says. "One, Two Three," Ginny saus. "Hermione." "Charlie." "Tonks." Charlie and Hermione look at each other with smiles. "We're going for a walk, have fun with the game," Charlie says standing up, then grabbing Hermione's hands and walking to the door. 

They walk down to the pond, and sit by the willow tree. No one said anything for a few minutes they both just stared into the pond. "You know, the first week after you left, I was easily distracted I had you constantly in mind and thoughts. I didn't realize how bad that was being around the dragons until I got burnt. Then I pulled my head out of my ass and was like I'll see her again soon. Of course I was hoping sooner, than later. I'm suppose to be a tough dragon tamer, but what I feel for you scares me. I'm scared of ruining our friendship, but I'm more scared that if I don't take this chance, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Because like mom told me friends don't look at each other the way we do," Charlie says. "So will give it ago. If it doesn't work we'll go back to being friends," Hermione says leaning closer to him. They look at each other before Charlie kisses her softly, bringing her close. "Cause as long as I'm with you there's no place I'd rather be," Charlie whispers.


End file.
